


Hustle Hard

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Absent John, Blow Jobs, Community: spnkink_meme, Dean-Centric, M/M, Songfic, Underage Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-27
Updated: 2009-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5170439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Hustler!Dean, absent-father!John</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hustle Hard

The old jukebox in the corner serves up a steady stream of old-school country music as scuffled cowboy boots stomp across an even older, scuffed-up sawdust floor. In a bar in Bumfuck Texas Dean had spent the past hour searching for the perfect mark. 

Dad isn’t around. Dean has to be the adult and handle business like a man. He accepts the cash offering from the creepy old pervert that smells like cheap whiskey and ashy cigarettes. He slipped the cash into the pocket of his ass-hugging, skin tight jeans, and follows the man out of the bar and into the alley.

Same old shit, just a different day.  
Out here tryna get it, get it, each and every way.  
Daddy needs a house….Sammy need some shoes…  
Times are getting hard, guess what he’s gonna do?  
Hustle, hustle, hustle, hard. 

The alley is not empty; other teenagers are working the strip, hitting the clubs and bars with fake ID’s in search of men, or woman, who is looking to soak their pussies or blow their load. Dean doesn’t notice the hustlers—all his attention is on the man tugging his dick out of his pants and ordering him to his knees. 

Dean kneels on the filthy ground. He doesn’t pussyfoot around, he doesn’t have time to. He knows how to please and how to get this done quickly so he can return to the motel where his younger brother is waiting for dinner. 

‘Just going out for a grub run, Sammy,’ Dean told a white lie as he laid down the salt lines, keeping Sammy safe while he was out. ‘Be back in a little while. Remember; don’t get out of the circle. Just stay on the bed and watch Thunder Cats. Okay?’ 

‘Okay, Dee!’ Sammy was so excited to get to watch cartoons; he waves goodbye to Dean, unaware of the scarifies his big brother was going to make for him. 

The old man stinks of stale sweat and grimy grease, and his dick reeks of day old musk as it rams down Dean’s throat, however Dean ignores everything around him and slips into autopilot. He sucks and licks and blows, doesn’t gag when the man grabs his head and forcefully shoves his head forward to wedge the meaty flesh down his throat. The guy rambles on about how pretty he is and how perfect his cock sucking lips are, and Dean doesn’t listen; he plays the sound of Sammy’s laughter over and over again in his head.

He does this for Sammy. He hustles for Sammy, from sunrise to sunset. To keep the boy innocent and protected, well fed and cared for the way he never was. 

Same old shit, just a different day.  
Out here tryna get it, get it, each and every way.  
Daddy needs a house….Sammy needs some shoes…  
Times are getting hard, guess what he’s gonna do?  
Hustle, hustle, hustle, hard. 

Closed mouths don't get fed on this boulevard. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note; Dean is fourteen, Sam is 10. Song lyrics ‘Hustle Hard’ By Ace Hood
> 
> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/4278.html?thread=2403254#t2403254)


End file.
